


Il mare ha i tuoi occhi

by eevaa_fanwriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter
Summary: Oltre le mura c'è il mare, così dicevano. Ed era vero.Levi, però, il mare l'aveva già visto prima d'allora.•[LevixErwin]
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5





	Il mare ha i tuoi occhi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
_\- Il mare ha i tuoi occhi -_  
  
  


  
Il mare ha i tuoi occhi.  
Forse è per questo che non mi ci voglio immergere, forse è per questo che non voglio rischiare di sprofondarci.  
Il mare ha il colore di occhi ormai chiusi per sempre, un colore che pensavo non avrei più rivisto.  
Il mare ha anche le tue mani.  
Scommetto che è pericoloso così come lo sei stato tu, con quelle mani. Ora sono onde.  
Sarebbe così sbagliato, però, farsi accarezzare ancora una volta?  
Mi immergo con entrambi i piedi e ti sento, ti vedo. Mi sei mancato, comandante.  
Oltre le mura c'è il mare, dicevano. Ma io questo orizzonte l'avevo già visto, prima di oggi.  
Perché sì, il mare ha i tuoi occhi.    


**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO DI EEVAA:  
> Indovinate un po' chi ha appena finito di guardare l'anime di Attack on Titan?  
> Come al solito arrivo sempre in ritardo, sulle cose. Ma, beh, meglio tardi che mai.  
> Non scrivo mai flashfic. Non scrivo neanche in prima persona, tuttavia ho sentito il bisogno impellente di buttare giù questi pensieri, giusto perché so già che passerò i prossimi mesi a piangermi addosso per la morte di Erwin.


End file.
